Cammie and Bex in London
by gallaghergirl702
Summary: What Cammie and Bex are up to in London, what happens, who they meet, and what they do. Z/C & G/B T for language
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Cammie and Bex in London Bluff, after GG3. Spoilers! Zammie!

**Cammie POV**

I sat in the first class staring at the seat in front of me, I had some soda and meal they give you when you're on a long flight. Next to me Bex was sleeping again, she can sleep anywhere, too bad she snores too. The flight attendant had a slight British accent and didn't like serving us, but Bex and I were in first class she had to be nice. The people sitting behind us, from what I heard were a married couple visiting family in London. Yeah, you heard right I'm going to London with Bex, my best friend and the only non-American Gallagher Girl. Let me fill you in, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, known as the Chameleon. I'm a pavement artist, and everyone tells me I'm good. Lastly, I'm a spy and I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. The civilians of the town 2 miles away believe the school is for snotty heiresses who have nothing to do, oh boy are they wrong, it's just a cover. We could kill them with a ketchup bottle, we're fluent in 14 languages, and we can blend in anywhere. Our school is an all girl's school… well, almost true we have a brother school, Blackthorne, a spies school for boys. Last semester we had an exchange program with the Blackthorne boys, and that's when I met… Zach.

We had annoyed and played with each other almost the whole time they were visiting, but in the end we kissed and now… let's just say I have a crush him, and he really confuses me. I had no idea I would see Zach again until of course he was in Boston when the Circle of Cavern attacked me and one of my best friends Macey. I hadn't known it was him following me. We barely escaped me coming out with a concussion and Macey with a broken arm. Then I saw Zach again at the campaign where Macey and the rest of my junior cove-ops classmates were. Mr. Solomon, my cove-ops teacher took us there for a test. Then I saw him at another campaign which me, Bex, and Liz my other best friend snuck out to come too. He had taken off my wig, that's where I figured out his disguise too. That's when I knew he was in Boston when Macey and I were attacked. He really confused me at that campaign, me and him had to hide there, so we hid in a compartment where we so close to each other. He looked like was going to kiss me but he didn't. Why not? I had no idea. The very last time I saw him was when Aunt Abby was shot and I was so close to getting captured. We had gone outside to talk when we were attacked by the Circle of Cavern, a van came driving out of nowhere. We all fought but when the gun was fired Abby took the bullet for Macey, she's all right, thank god. Then I had found out that the Circle of Cavern were after me, why? I don't have a clue, probably something to do with Gallagher. So here I was going to London for winter break with my best friend Bex, and she was still sleeping, no surprise thought I'm used to it.

Ding, the seatbelt sign flashed on. Time to wake Bex up, she tends to kick if shes woken up.

"Bex… Bex" I said while shaking her. Uh, shes not waking up. Only one thing can wake her up in seconds.

"Oh my God! Bex its Grant!" she shoots up and starts fixing her hair,

"Where? Where?" I burst out laughing, she has a huge crush on Grant.

"I don't know, but I do know that the planes about to land, so get your lazy eyes open and fasten your seatbelt" I say, she glares at me.

"You could've woken up a different way! I'm not going to believe you soon."

"Ha! You believe it every time, and I prefer not to get kicked" I grin.

The flight attendant walks by and says "Ladies fasten up your seatbelts" and then just then I notice something. Something only a spy could notice. Something only a spy could have. A comms.

"Bex" I whisper.

"What? I already fastened the" she stopped she had seen my face " What's wrong?" She whispered back.I tell her how I see the comms on the flight attendant and she starts looking around.

"Is it the Circle of Cavern, or just Gallagher's alumni looking after me?" I ask Bex.

"I doubt its Gallagher, but call her over" Bex answers.

I click the water button and she comes rushing over with water, and then I see something else, her ring. The same ring on a lady on the rooftop in Boston. The hand that was straddling me, which I had stuck a pin that had the McHenry's on it. A symbol of the group that was trying to kill me.

* * *

**That was the 1st chapter of Cammie and Bex in London, I hope you guys liked it! I'm going to write much more. Theres gonna be a sequel, I'm not sure what the title is. And I'm really sorry it so short, but REVIEW :) thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The flight attendant walks by and says "Ladies fasten up your seatbelts" and then just then I notice something. Something only a spy could notice. Something only a spy could have. A comms. I click the water button and she comes rushing over with water, and then I see something else, her ring. The same ring on a lady on the rooftop in Boston. The hand that was straddling me, which I had stuck a pin that had the McHenry's on it. A symbol of the group that was trying to kill me._

I froze for a few moments, which let me tell you is bad for a spy.

"Um, thanks" I said and she walked away. Beside me Bex was tense she had seen a picture of the ring, she'd seen the symbol almost every day, and I had told her all about it and what it meant. As soon as the flight attendant was out of hearing range I started planning, we had to get off this plane, and we had to get off now.

"Cammie we have to get off the plane, NOW" Bex told me.

"I know, keep quiet and say you have to go to the bathroom we'll plan from there" I whispered back.

"Why don't we just jump off the plane?" Bex asks.

"Without a parachute Bex? Do you want us to die?" I asked her.

"Calm down, I had my dad stash a few, you know just in case something happened" she answered then she looked away.

Of course, how could I have missed it? They were expecting something like this. Normally I would have been pretty pissed about not knowing, but at the moment I'd prefer not to be killed, and I had a feeling that we were being watched closely. VERY closely actually, and then I started watching. A man 2 rows in front was watching me through the corner of his eye, and a woman in the seat in front of me was casually looking at me through her mirror. Mr. Solomon would be disappointed it had taken this long for me to notice all this.

"Bex, where are the parachutes?" I asked so low that you would have to be in my position or Bex's to hear.

"Here" she passed me a little makeup bag, how the hell did she manage to stuff a parachute in there? "I didn't put in there, that's bloody hell impossible now go stick it under your clothes and I'll distract them."

"How are you getting out?" I asked, and starting searching for the exits.

"You'll see" she waggled her eyebrows and grinned, the prefect spy, never giving information.

"All right, but don't make it noticeable" I started getting up, and then it hit me, I didn't know where to hide or jump.

"Umm… Bex" I said.

She looked at me and smiled "I was wondering when you were going to ask, I'll distract the flight attendants , in the back there's a door on the floor open it and slip inside you'll get to the baggage section". She looked excited. I took of my seatbelt and started moving to the back when Bex threw me a jacket, a cell-phone, and a comms.

"You'll need it" was all she said.

I gave her one last look and a silent good luck, and hurried to the back bathrooms.

"Miss" a flight attendant stopped me, it wasn't the lady "We're about to land, would you please take your seat?"

"But I need to use the bathroom quickly" I said.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for the plane to land" he answered. Crap. I needed to think of an excuse fast.

"I'm having my period" I blurted, and I heard a few chuckles behind me, the man looked uncomfortable and blushed but still said "Oh, continue." I moved around him and hurried to the bathroom and smiled, that excuse always worked on men or boys. I stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. The fun was about to begin. The phone buzzed, and I opened it.

**From: Bex**

**Put on your parachute. I'll knock down a tray from the waiter onto people, when you hear a crash listen for the flight attendants, and go. I'll say I need to get cleaned up, knock out a flight attendant and go too, ready? Oh and get our luggage.**

I sighed. Of course someone would be knocked out, that's not a mission for Bex if someone isn't knocked out. I quickly put on the jacket, then the parachute and put the comms in my ear. I took a deep breath and texted back Bex saying yes, then I listened. CRASH! I heard an "I'm so bloody sorry!" and the flight attendants getting up from their seats and running over. 1...2...3! I opened the door and rushed out. In the corner of my eye I saw Bex, 4 flight attendants including the woman from the Cavern and 7 people with food in their hair, nice Bex nice. As I looked I took 5 steps into the flight attendant space and kneeled down. I twisted the handle to the door, lifted it up and received a sharp gust of cold wind, and jumped in closing the handle with it.

It was so cold, now I knew why Bex gave me the jacket, I started listening to what was going on through my comms but I couldn't hear anything. When you weren't on comms usually something bad happened, but I didn't need to worry about Bex… I hoped. I started looking for the luggage when I saw the door open and someone jump in, I slid between the suitcases and did what I do best, blend in. I heard someone walking through the suitcases, and they were getting closer. Just then I burst out and tackled the person and heard "Ouch Gallagher girl that hurt!" and looked down to see Zach.

* * *

**I think I'm going to do the next chapter in Zachs POV. I'll update soon, maybe tommrow. Please Review (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapters going to be in Zach's POV, I hope you like it. (:**

* * *

Zach POV

I was sitting in my seat watching a movie, my cover. I was visiting my uncle for winter break in London, my story. The truth is I'm a spy and I'm looking after Cammie Morgan, the Chameleon. My nickname for her is Gallagher Girl. She's on her way to Bex's, first class, to spend the winter holidays with her and I'm stuck in the non-first class section next to a fat man who just got divorced.

You would have thought her being a spy she would notice me? No that's not it I'm just really good at disguises. My wig was blond, I had put in blue contacts and I had put on a fake nose, all with the help of Joe Solomon. Joe Solomon who had told me to keep an eye on her all semester and follow her to London, I would've followed her anyways. She was in the corner of my eye but I noticed she was being watched, every second. She was being watched by the good side and the bad side, Gallagher and the Circle of Cavern. Gallagher was the school she went to, the ones who wanted to keep her safe. The Circle of Cavern were the ones who wanted to kill her, for unknown reasons. I was really worried about her that I only faintly heard a ding as the seatbelt sign was turned on.

I watched as she tried to wake Bex up with no avail, then she whispered something in her and Bex shot up fixing her hair. Me being a spy heard "Oh My God! Bex its Grant!" and tried my hardest not to burst out laughing. Bex had a crush on Grant well that worked out good. Grant was head over heels for her, as Jonas was for Liz, and the rest of the Blackthorne boys were for Macey. Only one girl had my interest and that was Cammie, I wouldn't admit it to anyone that I liked her. Well before I kissed her in the foyer when we were leaving. When everyone was watching. When Grant and Jonas wouldn't stop annoying me and saying how lucky I was to have kissed a Gallagher Girl, especially the one who had me head over heel for her.

Grant and Jonas, my best friends, Grant the good-looking funny one, Jonas the shy genius one, and me the good-looking talented smirking one. At least that's what I think. Smirking was what Jonas and Grant said that I had a talent to do. It really annoyed Cammie, but it was funny to watch her face. She was one of the very few I told about my parents, of course Grant and Jonas knew but that was it. Me and her had something in common though. Her dad had gone MIA on a mission and everyone assumed him dead, I had known long before she told me since I Jonas had hacked all their files.

Now Cammie was --- she had gotten up! Just as we were about to land. Good Job, Zach! You're thinking about her and you're not noticing anything, she could've jumped off the plane for all I knew. Gallagher and Cavern were watching her very closely. I watched as she hurried to the back of the plane. Why? I watched as a flight attendant stopped her, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw a few people in hearing range chuckle, well only the guys. The flight attendant blushed but let her through, she stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door. Was she just using the bathroom? My internal clock ticked and after 1 minute and 20 seconds, Bex, her best friend, got up. I turned around and watched as she got up and then slammed into the waiter with a tray right next to me. I got food in my hair as did 6 other people around me.

She looked at us and said "I'm so bloody sorry". Then she looked at my face one more time and I knew she had seen through my disguise. They were spies after all, and had seen me all last semester. I told Mr. Solomon I should change my lips but no, they won't notice you was what he told me. I saw her eyes leave my face and look to the back of the plane, so fast you couldn't notice. I carefully turned and barely saw the outline of a door closing. The door that closed was in the ground, the door led to the baggage section, the door where they were planning to jump out of. They had noticed the Cavern and probably not the Gallagher alumni. I got up, pretending to brush off the food, and whispered to Bex,

"You and Cam jumping out?"

"Yeah, go with her, I'll be there in a sec" she answered.

With that I got up and in the midst of the chaos slipped out and speed walked to the back. I closed the curtains and opened the door handle, jumped in and closed the door all in 4 seconds. Just as I jumped in I saw something slither between 2 suitcases about 5 feet from where I had landed. I started walking through the suitcases, it had to be Cammie right? My Gallagher girl? Just as I reached the spot I was tackled and pinned to the floor by Cammie, time to surprise her.

"Ouch Gallagher girl that hurt!" I told her.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she asked and held me to the floor just like at the convention. Her hair dirty blonde hair was around her face and the tips of it brushing my face, her hair was so soft. Oh Cammie, you're so –

"Well?" she interrupted my thoughts.

"What makes you think I'll answer you this time?" and I smirked. I couldn't tell her, she'd be mad.

She gave a frustrated sigh and I smirked some more, then she rolled her eyes and got of me. I got up and looked around, I saw the opening door that she would be jumping out of. As I turned around to face her I noticed her back to me. She was pissed, this would be fun.

"Aw, Gallagher girl are you mad at me?" I grinned.

She turned around and glared at me, she was going to burst.

"No Zach I want to know why you were there when I was almost kidnapped, why you were at both campaigns, and why you were in Boston, but I'm never going to find out am I?" she said.

She wasn't pissed, she was livid, her anger had built over time. Oh boy, when's Bex coming already?

"Cam", I said. She looked surprised I had called her Gallagher girl, she probably thought I would smirk and not tell her anything. It's not like I was going to say anything but I was going to make her trust me. She would have to, I was going to jump out of a flying plane with her. I had done it before, it was so exhilarating, but she would be nervous. Bex would be excited.

"Cam", I said again, "Do you trust me?" I asked.

Her face softened, I knew she was thinking about the Cove-Ops test where I had her asked her the same thing.

"Zach" she whispered, "I don't know, you're everywhere when you're not supposed to be, and while I'm on that subject do you even go to Blackthorne. You're never there! Don't you get caught?".

I looked at her, she had gone through so many facial expressions in 2 minutes and 17 seconds. It had been pissed, livid, soft, and then she was chastising me, like a teacher or a mother.

I smirked.

She was getting mad.

I didn't want her mad, I started leaning forward.

I wanted to kiss her again just like I had last semester, I wanted to kiss this talented, beautiful, and amazing girl. When I had finally told Grant and Jonas that, Grant had looked at me like I was crazy for 38 seconds. Then he turned to Jonas and said "We're losing him, Jonas". This had made Jonas spit out his coke all over my bed and laugh hysterically. Later that night Grant came over and said he understood, he was head over heels for Bex he told me. Jonas had heard us, and told us Liz was amazing. We had a heart to heart and I told them we were like teenage girls, which gave me the bruise from Grant on my arm.

I was leaning forward, she was leaning forward, and we were 2 inches away when the door above opened and in jumped Bex. She looked at us and smiled.

"Guess I should have waited" she said, and Cammie scowled. I laughed.

"So lovebirds, ready to jump out? You can hold hands" she said. I liked the sound of that, I looked at Cammie, she was looking at me strangely.

"Ready to jump?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah course", she said. I smirked, she was nervous.

"Good now hurry up, it won't take long before someone notices the flight attendant." Bex said.

What had she done? Did she knock out the flight attendant? I sighed internally, Bex hadn't changed. I threw her a parachute and put mine on.

"Leave your stuff, someone else will get them", I told them. I would send a message to Solomon when we were on land.

"So we're really doing this?"Cammie asked.

"Yup. I've always wanted to jump out of a plane!"Bex answered, she was really excited.

Cammie looked nervous.

I walked over to the door and slid it open. My hair was whipped back as was the girls. You could only see the clouds, we were very high up.

"Ready?" I asked.

Bex was so excited she looked like she was going to jump out without a parachute, Cammie looked terrified. Was she afraid of heights? I would keep her safe.

I walked over to her leaned in and whispered in her ear "Don't worry, you're safe with me." I leaned away and smirked. She took a deep breath and looked at me smiled and turned away to Bex. I saw Bex wink at her and thrown a glance in my direction. Maybe I was too good-looking that Cammie had to look away. Maybe it was just my imagination Grant would tell me.

Cammie was still facing Bex.

"C'mon Bex, put on your parachute" she said.

Bex took out the parachute and strapped it on as I put mine on. I walked over to the door and held out my hand for Cammie. She took it and held her hand out for Bex who took it. Cammie took a deep breath.

"On three" I said. "One, two, three!"

I was holding hands with my crush, the girl I was head over heels for, and it felt like I was flying. Well I kind of was.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if it sucked, I'm not a boy after all. I hope you liked it, I'm not sure if I'll do anymore Zach POV, but maybe little parts. I hope you liked it, review. :D thankss.**


End file.
